iKissaversary
by BananaPuddingIsMyFriend
Summary: Just a sweet Seddie story involving the anniversary of their first kiss. Seddie obviously.


Hey people! I know I didn't put an author's note on my last story, so I thought I'd put one on this one. Today (January 3rd) is a special day and that's why I'm writing this. It's the anniversary of Seddie's first kiss!!!! Woo hoo!!! Five-second dance party!! *dances stupidly for five seconds* Okay, I'm good. Now, on with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. Well, I did for a three-day period when I dressed up as Dan Schneider, but my wig got caught in a copy machine so……………….yeah………….

* * *

IKissaversary

Today was going pretty good. Carly was home sick, so I was stuck with Sam all day. Surprisingly, she was in a good mood (well, after I gave her some knackwurst of course). The little bickering that did occur didn't even cause me physical pain.

I was still with Sam and discussing ways to prank Mrs. Briggs when we entered the Shay residence. After all, she was sick and our best friend, so we thought we would check on her. The problem was, when I opened the door, I found neither Carly nor Spencer. I turned to Sam and asked with my eyes where they would be. Se shrugged her shoulders, sat on the couch, and flicked the television on. I took a seat beside her.

For awhile, we watched elephant love, which soon got boring. Then Sam changed it to some Spanish soap opera. A man and woman stood beside each other talking with such feeling and depth. After a couple of rattled off lines, I became interested in the show. My grandmother was Hispanic, so I could speak Spanish fairly well. I figured out that the man was leaving the woman for money.

"Usted rata! No la salga para el dinero! Justo no es correcto!" I cried at the television. Sam slapped my leg.

"Shut up you goob!"

She changed the channel once more to an English show. A girl was yelling at her fighting friends.

"Guys! Stop!" the girl yelled. "I'm sick of this!"

'Huh?" her two friends asked in unison.

The girl continued. "You guys aren't supposed to hate each other!"

Her guy friend spoke up. "Then, what's supposed to happen?"

"You guys are supposed to fall in love!"

The two friends looked at each other in disgust.

"I think you're off your rocker," her girl friend said.

"No! You guys can't honestly say you feel no spark between the two of you."

"I'm gonna change it," Sam interrupted.

"Wait!" I yelled.

She waited.

The girl from earlier continued. "Look into each other's eyes and say you feel nothing then."

The girl's two friends looked into each other's eyes and found they were at loss of words. They slowly leaned in and kissed. When they broke apart, Sam shut the television off.

"Well, that was weird."

I tried to reply, but I couldn't. Instead, I felt this strange force pulling me closer to her, and, in seconds, our lips crashed together.

For the second time, it was like fire and ice, day and night. Two complete opposites that shouldn't go together, but just click. After a few seconds, I heard two people jump out, but I didn't break the kiss. I couldn't.

"HAPPY KISSAVERSARY!!!!!!" I heard Spencer and Carly yell. Then, the room fell silent. I finally, reluctantly pulled away, face as bright as an apple.

"Uh, were we……interrupting something?" Carly asked.

"Nope."

"Ok. Well, here's a card." Spencer handed Sam and me a card.

On the front was HAPPY KISSAVERSARY! With the anni part of the original card crossed out and rewritten. The inside said, Congratulations guys!

"What's a kissaversary?" Sam questioned.

"Well," Carly said, "It's you guys' one year anniversary of your first kiss. We thought we'd celebrate."

"But we're not dating."

"Yeah, but Spencer and I still thought the whole thing was sweet, so there you go."

This all happened thirteen years ago, and I still had the card. In fact, now, I was married to Sam and had a daughter, Spencer, in honor of Carly's brother. We both agreed it'd be a cute girl name.

Now, as I read this card and reminisce, a small hand taps my shoulder.

"Daddy, what's that?" my daughter asked.

"Here," I said, pulling my four year old up on my lap. "Let me tell you the story…"

* * *

So what'd ya think? R&R please. Big thanks to the Seddie group on Facebook. They reminded me today was the Seddie kissaversary. Also, a big thanks to all of you who commented and favorited my first two stories. You guys are what keep my Seddie wheels turning. Also (again), I'm thinking of writing a multi-chapter story, but I'm not sure yet. Really haven't tried yet. I wanna make it about Freddie figuring out he has asthma, because I have asthma and would be able to relate. What do you think? One more thing. Happy Kissaversary!!!!!!


End file.
